Bella's Rival!
by Surrenderofsolitude
Summary: Its set after New Moon. She has already been turned, you'll get a few hints while reading. Its not that long either. Sorry if I did anything wrong, first fanfic. Please comment me or give me ideas or advice or help on how to set the stories up better. Ty!


"Thank God this is our last year. I am bored with the curriculum. I have gone over it God knows how many times." Edward rambled.

"Yeah I can understand the feeling." I offered.

We were on the road of the college by this time. As he parked his silver Volvo in the student parking lot we noticed a stylish black jaguar convertible.

"Wow, that's a nice car." I remarked.

You would think I would be used to seeing nice cars, considering Alice's and Rosalie's cars. As we walked to the classroom, Erik and Mike stopped us. It was remarkable that they had chosen the same college as us.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Erik said staring me appalled by my even more pallid skin.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, you?" Edward asked him.

"Same." He briefly replied, he never really liked or trusted Edward because he still had a crush on me.

"Well we'll see you in class later." Mike said practically spitting it out. He sensed something different about me.

"You knew they would shun you a little bit Bella." Edward thought caringly.

"I know but I didn't think they would make it so obvious." I quickly thought.

We raced to our Trigonometry class as the last bell rang.

We gracefully walked to our normal table in the back, away from anyone who would stare at how perfect we were.

I quickly snuck a look at the door, as I heard gasps and remarks of beauty on the late arrival.

She was beautiful I had to admit. But I hated her all the same. Mainly because she had her Jade eyes and clear thoughts on Edward. As soon as I heard her thoughts they were just as quickly blocked. I was confused; no one was able to do that. I was able to hear anyone's thoughts just as Edward could because he was the one who changed me. I also had my abilities. Which should have tripled my power of hearing but I could not hear what she thought. I laughed at this; I now know how Edward felt when he first met me. When I was human and we had first met he could not understand it either how he could not hear me. I looked to the right at Edward who looked as though he was in a trance and unable to break it. I swiftly kicked his ankle, with a hint of anger in my eyes. He immediately snapped himself out of this trance when he realized he was upsetting me.

"Don't look at her," I quickly thought, "there's something not right about her. I didn't feel warmth or cold when she entered the room which I would feel from either of us or another friend of Jacobs."

"Sorry I don't know what she is but her power is controlling, she has every guy paying attention to her." He defended himself.

"Just keep in mind I'll break your ankle if I see you looking at her again." I warned.

He chuckled at this. "All right I'll look at my feet all hour." He teased.

"That's fine as long as she decides not to sit over here." I fumed.

With my ultra good hearing I heard the professor greet her and his quick evaluation in his head.

He was thinking "Hmm. Pretty but problematic."

Good even the teacher doesn't like her I grinned to myself. Edward slightly kicked me for being so cruel. I lightly glared at him.

Ever since he had changed me I had become a lot more temperamental. My mood always changing, another thing that I adapted off of Edward. My eyes change to my mood but in different colors then Edward. He personally likes when there a deep hazel. They only turn that color when I am completely and utterly relaxed, which is a rarity in my life or whatever you call it now.

I looked at the board and noticed the professor jotting down notes faster then I could write, thankfully Edward had been paying attention.

Even though I shouldn't have, I snuck a look at this new girl. She had flowing black hair framing her heart shaped face. She was wearing just a hint of makeup to accent her perfect features. She was wearing a tight red tube top with a pushup bra making it look as though she pop out any minute. She also wore a black skirt that flowed behind her. With my eyes I could see she didn't know how to shave, either. Her perfume reeks of some foreign flower. I then remembered reading one of Carlisle's book and it describing a beast, with a smell that would lure anyone of the opposite sex into a trance, only broken by their love, touching them. This beast was a myth. No one could even think possible. Both Werewolf and Vampire. This chick wasn't like the Hollywood version in Underworld. This chick was ugly when she changed. That explains her not so close shave.

I quickly asked Edward, "Have you been hearing any of the past thoughts?"

"No, should I of?"

I quickly re-laid all of what I had remembered to him. I then saw him make his hand into a fist and clenching it so hard it looked as though the bone would poke through the skin. He didn't speak to me the rest of the hour.

I quickly rushed out the door when the bell rang. I grabbed Edward and took him into the inside garden where everyone was gone.

"What's wrong?" I asked him practically shouting.

"She's one of the Voltori's elite guards. They're checking up on our part of the deal. I hated that deal to begin with because they usually send someone to not only check up on but either kill or beat the shit out of." He grumbled.

"Lovely, so I have to prove my power again!" I rolled my eyes.

I had to prove my strength to the few werewolves who weren't loyal to Jacob, who thought they could overpower me. I had to set them straight. Jacob says their still healing.

"I doubt you will defeat me though." She was suddenly standing right next to me.

It took all of my strength not to grab her by the throat and run her though a wall.

"Meet me at the address on this sheet at 10 sharp. Don't be late or yours and his families will be at fault. By the way my name is Vita Disgraziata!" She cackled.

Then she ran out into the street.

"God Damn it!!!" Edward screamed.

"What?" I almost screeched.

"She's cocky which means more then likely she could kill you. Her name in Italian means "Living Death". "Technically we are all Vita Disgraziata's. But she has to claim the title. That pisses me off!" He screamed.

"Don't worry I'll kick her ass." I reassured him. I was actually trying to reassure myself.

8:45

I had decided to be early just in case so that she couldn't play a trick on me and say I wasn't here.

"Ah, so you like to be early. I like that. The Voltori like that, we could give you everything and allow you to have anything you asked at every whim."

"I already have everything and anything." I replied.

"Ah, yes your precious Edward, remarkable how gifted he is and he decides to throw it all away just to be with you. Pathetic and wasteful." She announced her voice full of venom. Literally.

"Let's get on with this already." I announced.

"Ok, you asked for it." She replied.

All of a sudden I was being thrown through the air right into a light post. My head started to bleed as my head smashed against the light and my back scraped as I slid down.

"Ow, that looked like it hurt. You wanna go call Daddy now and say your destroyed your life, just to be with Edward." She cackled again.

Anger was pulsing through my veins as I slammed into her chest and through her against a fountain, with so much force, the breaking of ribs was heard.

She then screamed which morphed into a howl, and she turned into an ugly hairy beast.

I blinked and started analyzing her trying to find weak spots. This was hard because she was so big. I eventually found one as I barely dodged her next attack. I started leading her into my trap.

She fell right into it.

She grabbed for my throat, while I grabbed her already broken and bruised ribcage.

She missed grabbing my throat while I grabbed the rib poking out and pulled. She fell writhing in pain on the ground. Edward came running with Carlisle and the rest of the family, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and Esme.

"She may not be one of us or Jacobs pack but she is still hurt and the Voltori will not be pleased with a handicapped elite." Carlisle announced.

"Wait." Vita choked out.

"Yes." I replied.

"You are with the right family, you are lucky. I was only doing my job."

"I know."

"Thank you"

"For what? I crippled you." I asked amazed.

"For letting me realize my potential and that there is a limit, that I'm not the best. That it's not all brute strength but brains as well." She then proceeded to pass out.

"Bella, Edward go home. I will take this one to her rightful place." Carlisle said.

"I'll go with you." Emmett said.

"Me too." Jasper added.

"You were great earlier; I won't be calling you a lamb anymore." Edward joked.

"So what am I now?" I asked with a smile.

"You may not be the lamb but you are my prey, and always will be." He then proceeded to kiss and dazzle me.


End file.
